Enoki Films
Enoki Films Co., Ltd. is a producer of anime based in Tokyo."Company Profile." Enoki Films. Retrieved on January 20, 2009. Enoki Films also has a North American division, established in 1986ReelTime Is Animated About Agreement With Enoki Films USA, Inc. Press Release, May 22, 2007, headquartered in the Encino area of Los Angeles, California, United States called Enoki Films USA, Inc.. Enoki Films USA acts as a middle-man between Japanese companies and American licensees such as 4Kids Entertainment and Saban. In May 2007 it was announced that their content would also be provided as video on demand by Internet startup ReelTime.com (worldwide except Japan). Some of the anime productions listed on Enoki's website are under alternate names and may list characters under different names as well. In many cases, when sub-licensed to anime home video companies, the original titles and character names have been restored. Enoki's translations of episode titles and scenarios may also be different than what may be on the official release. If Enoki's series' have a separate movie or direct-to-video production, it is usually not licensed by Enoki, and the film or direct-to-video production may be licensed to a separate company than the series (as is the case with the Slayers movies and OVAs and the Utena movie). History In 1975 Zen and Yoshi Enoki established Enoki Films Co., Ltd. in Tokyo. In 1986 the California office opened; soon afterwards Yoshi Enoki opened the American division. Anime Licensed by Enoki Films USA Some of the Enoki USA titles include: * Bistro Recipe (Fighting Foodons; produced with 4Kids Entertainment) * Captain Tsubasa (under the titles Flash Kicker and Captain Tsubasa) * Cosmo Warrior Zero (under the title 'Cosmowarrior Zero') * El-Hazard: The Wanderer * Genshi-kun (Flint the Time Detective; produced with Saban) * (Gensomaden) Saiyuki * Gun Frontier * Gokudo (as Jester the Adventurer) * His and Her Circumstances (as Tales at North Hills High; released under original name) * Honey Honey no Suteki na Bouken (as simply Honey Honey) * Ikki Tousen * Lost Universe * Revolutionary Girl Utena (as Ursula's Kiss; released under original name) * Slayers (as The Slayers) Young Anime of Enoki Films *''Poko Nyan!'' *''Mojacko'' *''Prince Mackaroo'' *''Hello Kitty'' *''Petit Petit Anime'' *''The Galaxy Adventures Oz'' *''Flint the Time Detective'' *''Tomatoman'' *''Kappamaki' *Mock and Sweet' *''Hikarian'' *''Serendipity the Pink Dragon'' *''Serendipity Stories: Friends of Pure Island'' Anime available through Enoki Films Enoki also list many other anime series on their website that are available for sub-licensing to other companies for release on home video. As yet, the following titles remain unlicensed by any other company and thus unavailable in English: * Firestorm ''(Gerry Anderson anime production) * ''Galaxy Whirlwind Braiger (J-9 series one, as Cosmo Runner) * Galaxy Gale Baxingar (J-9 series two, as Cosmo Ranger) * Galaxy Hurricane Sasuraiger (J-9 series three, as Wonder Six) * Hikarian * Mission Outer Space Srungle (as Gorilla Force; previously licensed by Saban as part of "Macron 1" along with GoShogun) * Ruins Legend Acrobunch * Submarine Super 99 * Thumbelina References External links * Enoki Films USA Category:Anime companies it:Enoki Films ja:エノキフイルム